Things You Should Do
by xBaltoDork
Summary: Puss knows how to treat Kitty, and here are the things he remembers so he won't lose his stubborn girlfriend... he loves her too much. - A cute oneshot inspired by an AppleDash fanfic I read. Please review.


**When she's mad, follow her.**

Kitty's fur was bristling with fury, her blue eyes sharp with rage. "THAT'S IT, PUSS, I AM THROUGH!"

"Kitty, surely you don't mean tha-" Puss was stopped short.

"I do." Kitty said as she stormed off, but Puss wasn't letting her go without a fight as he ran after her and jumped in front of her.

Kitty rolled her eyes and gave him an annoyed look. "Get out of my way, why don't you?!"

But Puss saw the mixed emotions in her eyes.

He let out a deep breath. "Listen, I know you're angry at me, but it isn't the first time. I'm not letting you go that easy! I _will_ follow you and try to convince you until you come to your senses -"

Puss was cut off by Kitty's lips pressed against his, and he purred softly when they pulled apart.

Kitty stared into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

**When she's quiet, ask her what's wrong.**

Puss stared at Kitty, puzzled. "Mi amore, why have you been so quiet today?"

Kitty shrugged and rested her head in her paws.

"Are you annoyed?" She shrugged again.

"Maybe you're jealous?" Again.

"Bored?" Once again.

"Sad?" No response or movement from the black and white cat.

Puss got up and sat next to his girlfriend, putting his arm around her. "What's wrong?" He asked, staring at her.

Kitty sighed. "It's none of your business."

Puss narrowed his eyes. "It is, Kitty.. I can't stand to see you upset."

She sighed and shook her head.

"Lately I.. I've been thinking... I don't deserve you." She mumbled quietly. "I know it's not something I'd think but.." Kitty sighed.

The orange tabby looked puzzled. "Why in the world would you think that?"

Kitty looked at him. "Because, I played you before. I'm surprised you ever forgave me.."

He looked at her bewildered as she stood up and walked away, but he slowly got up and followed.

"Kitty, I forgave you because I loved you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't, and I probably would have let you fool me time after time if it meant not losing you."

This seemed to convince her as she pulled him into a hug.

**When she's sick, stay with her.**

Sunlight filtered into Puss' room that he was staying in, and he woke up from his spot on the couch with the sound of faint coughing. The cat sat up, and stretched with a yawn before getting up and walking towards his bed.

"Kitty, are you awake?" He murmurred softly, looking at the sick cat bundled up in blankets.

She turned over to where she could face him, her fur sticking up here and there, her eyes dull, and her voice raspy. "I've been awake all night coughing."

Puss sat down on the bed next to her. "That must be terrible.. I'll go get you a glass of water in a minute." He said, taking her paw in his.

Kitty smiled, and mumbled a nearly inaudible "You're such a softie deep down inside."

"That's what you do to me sometimes."

"Even when I look like this?"

"You're beautiful no matter what."

With that, as if to prevent an argument, he went to get her a glass of water and came back. After she gulped it down, with a relieved sigh, he got under the blankets and snuggled up with her.

She let out an annoyed sigh. "You're going to get sick!"

"That means you can repay me than." He smiled, and she let out a purr of amusement and fell asleep next to him.

**When she's crying, just hold her and don't say a word.**

"Why.. why would they do that to me?" Kitty stuttered, her voice cracking. "My own family betrayed me, just because I only steal for good now.."

Tears silently started rolling down her cheeks. "I thought they loved me, but now all I have is you. It just proves that trust is hard.. Once again I was fooled." Her voice grew into a whisper as she cried, her eyes looked as if she was reliving many bad memories.

Puss opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but shook his head and just came up from behind her and hugged her from the waist.

She turned her head around, confusion and tears in her eyes. "What are y.."

Puss gave her a look to be quiet, and she just turned around, stood up, and hugged him tight.

"Thank you for always being there.." She mumbled.

**Watch her favorite movie, even if you think it's dumb.**

"Hey, Puss!" Kitty called out as she walked down from the hallway of their new home.

Puss looked up. "Yes, Kitty?"

"Wanna watch a movie?" She smiled.

"Not The Notebook.." He groaned.

Kitty batted her eyelashes and stuck out her lips, her blue eyes round. "Pleaseeee? It's just sooo romantic." She teased.

Puss groaned. "If you're a bird, I'm a bird."

She smiled, satisfied as she went looking for the DVD.

**Let her wear your favorite hat, no matter how much it kills you.**

Puss was sitting outside, staring at the clouds, but than he started to feel a breeze on his head where his hat should be.

"Wait.. what?" He patted his head with his paws. "Where is my hat?"

Kitty weaved her way around Puss and sat down beside him. "I got it." She said smirking as she put it on her head.

Puss chuckled. "I'm not even going to take it from you.. keep it for the day.. it looks cute on you."

Kitty purred and let out a laugh. "As if you had a choice."

**Tilt her head up and kiss her when she lays her head on your chest.**

Puss and Kitty lied on the grass outside, looking at the stars. Kitty let out a yawn and moved closer to Puss.

"It's cold out tonight." He commented.

Kitty shrugged her shoulder. "You think a big tough cat like you could handle it."

"I was just saying." He rolled his eyes, but smiled at the stubborn girl.

Kitty sighed and wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled in with his fur. "I'm too tired to get up, I'm staying right here."

She gave him a "you're staying here if I have to kill you" look.

Puss chuckled. "That's fine by me."

She smiled. "Good. I need a pillow, by the way." Kitty nuzzled her head into his chest fur, and they both purred. _"Perfect."_

Puss looked down at her. "You're adorable when you're sleepy." He pointed out.

"What a word to use for me."

"It's true." He said, and with that he lifted her chin up with his paw and kissed her, and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

She let go with the slightest blush, that you'd have to squint really hard to see. "Goodnight, Puss."

"Night.. mi amore."


End file.
